Blood Loss
by Yaoi-Yuri-lover100
Summary: Edward was injured, Jacob arrives at the house and is forced to face the truth that he imprinted on the vampire he once considered his enemy. AU of course SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. Everybody Knows Except You

_My first love was a murderer  
Before I ever got to her  
Tongue so sharp and serpentine  
Waltz to remember her (I'll call you later)  
And I heard a curse being born  
Forming each finger and forming each thorn  
Til I became like a stone  
Things never got better (but I'll call you later)  
And practicing lies to drip like red wine off her lips_

He opened the window, allowing the cool fresh air to enter his overly stuffy room. The moonlight cast light into his room, illuminating the wreckage left over from his argument with Sam. The alpha had warned him about crossing the boarder but Jacob refused to listen. Something had wanted him there in the wooden floored, glass lined building which was the Cullen's house. Strangely enough, it wasn't Bella he'd gone to see. His subconscious knew, the moment he stepped inside, whom it was he'd come for.

The floor had creaked loudly, which Jacob thought was unusual for a new house. As he stepped in he manages to spot several broken shards scattered on the floor. He was a stranger to the house, an uninvited guest, and worst of all a wolf. His motives for being there could not be explained, mostly because he had none. He knew he was needed there and so there he was. He stepped over the glass, not caring when some of the shards cut his bare feet. He knew Jasper still struggled with maintaining control over attacking aggressively for blood, but he secretly hoped that the leech would be too disturbed by his scent to attempt an attack. That was another thing he'd noticed, the stench was overly strong for it to be accepted as just the normal vampire stink. He struggled to control his heartbeat, he was scared, excited and nervous all at the same time. It was unusual, like the wolf side of him already knew what it was he was going to find at the end of the hall. Still, he stepped slowly in. He could weeping and a single heartbeat drumming rapidly.

The sound didn't make him move any quicker, he continued at the same pace until he reached the end off the hallway. When he turned the corner, his fears were confirmed, though why he feared this he wasn't sure. Bella was crouched in the far right corner, hands covered in blood as she cried shaking. Alice, the supposed fortuneteller, held her back. The leader of their cult, Carlisle was sitting in a chair, staring down at his bloody hands with a look Jacob could only associate with a parent who'd just found out there was no cure to their child's illness. He was defeated, with his shoulder slumped down to the sides. Usually he was so erect, refusing to damage his spinal cord with an improper stance. It used to bug Jacob seeing the doctor acting so superior. He thought that if the day came, he would laugh in Carlisle's face or mock him. Now, he wanted nothing more but for the man to return to the way he was previously. Hah. He said man.

He stepped in further into the room, no one seemed to notice his presence, or rather none of them reacted to him. Jasper was holding his head pained in a chair farther away from the others. Sam had told him the vampire had the ability to feel other's emotions, or something like that. In a room filled with this many people mourning, Jacob would never want such a 'gift'. He was happy to be a wolf, at least he could shift willingly, the vampires were stuck with the burden given to them. The big tall one, Emmet maybe, was sitting on the ground, staring blankly into a spot on the floor. Where, Jacob couldn't tell, his view was obstructed by the large couch in his way. He walked closer, a breeze stuffing the bloody scent into his nose. He felt ill. Jacob was never queasy around blood, once he'd covered himself in animal blood from head to toe in order to get Sam off his ass. Now however, the smell made his stomach flip and some part of him sunk. The conclusion was made in his mind before he moved closer. He knew who was on the floor, who else could it be?

It didn't prepare him for it though, to walk around and see the thin, pale and bloody vampire lying on the ground. It felt like someone had punched him in his stomach. Suddenly the 'be careful what you wish for' cliché made more sense to him. This was what he'd wanted. To see Edward Cullen reduced to nothing but a dead corpse incapable of moving on the floor. He'd wanted to get Bella as far away from the leech as possible, even if it meant killing him. He'd told himself that he had a plan to console Bella and make her forget him, it was only now that it struck him that he might need to be consoled as well. Edward was his scapegoat. If something went wrong Jacob would make Edward's life a living hell and he would feel better. It was sick, but Edward was his way of venting. Without Edward, there was no one left for him to vent on. He moved closer, well into Carlisle's eye view even as he stared at his hands.

There was a clattering in the kitchen; Jacob forced himself to turn at look. A wind passed him, it wasn't until the pain set in that he'd realized he'd been slapped by Esme. She was Edward's mother right? He looked at her but she simply burst into sobs, no tears fell from her eyes Jacob figured it was probably because vampires couldn't cry. She fell into his arms for support but all he could do was awkwardly hold her as she slid down to the floor crying. He needed someone to fall on to or at least someone to let him know this was actually happening and that it wasn't some sick joke of a nightmare his mind created to show him 'the bigger picture'. A blond walked into the kitchen door way looking at him with disgust, Rosalie. He knew she would be the only one capable of talking because he'd always secretly thought of her as an equal to him. He still waited for the shock to disappear, even though he knew it wouldn't. He used the headache Edward gave him to know that everything was real, now he didn't have that.

"What are you doing here?" she spat. She'd tried to sound strong but Jacob could hear the shakiness in her voice. "Come to fill your sadistic needs? Are you happy?" She moved closer but Jacob couldn't respond for her. Edward would usually answer for him against his will but the vampire was lying on the floor half dead, no pun intended.

"Get out," the voice was so deep and dark; it took a moment for Jacob to realize Carlisle had spoken. But he couldn't leave. Not like this. The elder looked up at him angered to see his order wasn't obeyed. Jacob wasn't their dog and he might have broken the treaty but he needed to be there. He just did. They needed to understand that, but he couldn't open his mouth. His lips refused to move and form the words in his head. Bella whimpered louder from the corner.

Jacob felt the floor before the punch, he wondered about whether or not it was healthy that his senses were not working. He thought for a moment that it might be permanent, before wondering how Edward felt at having to hear his family's thoughts on him dying. Jacob deserved that punch. And the several other ones which followed until someone pulled his assailant off. He realized belatedly that Bella was protesting and crying and whimpering and looking terrible with the boogers coming down from her nose as a result of such crying and whimpering. He swallowed the blood that was in his mouth before allowing himself to be pulled up by whoever it was that was pulling his body up. He really couldn't look at them, he was too busy staring at the body that once belonged to his greatest enemy.

"Jacob," the voice was male, "That's your name right? Jacob?" He managed the strength to tear his eyes away from the vampire on the ground to the one who was currently holding him up by the arms.

"He's no better than we are," Jasper whispered painfully. Each syllable was pronounced slowly as if he was afraid speaking normally would make the pain intensify. And heck, Jacob wasn't a vampire, maybe it did make it worse.

"Just what I thought, acts tough but falls apart at the sight of blood," Rosalie scoffed, though something told Jacob her comment wasn't meant to sound spiteful. He turned to the big arms, it was Emmet, Carlisle had been pulled away to Esme.

"Blood." Jacob managed. It made so much sense to him now, but the others didn't seem to understand.

"Edward, he was attacked by a rogue. Bella saw it happen, we came after it'd left. The blood is his." Emmet struggled to talk, but he was able to stand like Rosalie which let Jacob know that they were the stronger ones and fed off each other's strength. Which was good and all only Jacob needed some because his world was going black and it was becoming clear as to why. Sometime, in the violent vocal attacks or threats he shared with Edward, he somehow imprinted. It made sense, he was that Edward wanted him to be, in this case a enemy. So long as Jacob saw Edward regularly, which Bella indirectly helped him with, Jacob would be fine. It wouldn't be considered rejecting the bond because they both knew that they'd accepted a pact long ago, when Bella was first injured. They would set aside their differences to protect her and that was ok. But somehow, it allowed him to mask the bond. And now as Edward was clearly dying, Jacob could feel it, the pull to the house, the need to be there. It was because he imprinted on the stupid careless vampires.

"He needs it."

"All vampires need it genious, leave if you're just going to stand around being stupid. Look at you, you can't even stand." Rosalie quipped. She was venting, and fine Jacob would take that for now but only because he needed to pump the vampire with juice before they both died.

"I have some," he looked at her. Instantly the smartass Rosalie was gone and her face was filled with shock. Everyone assumed it would kill both parties, a vampire drinking wolf blood. But in reality there was no evidence to support that belief. It was just assumed by everyone, much like Jacob, that the smell was a warning. But if Edward was dying, why not try it. The worse that could happen is Edward dies faster in less pain or more but it would be quick right? Better than this. Better to be surrounded by thoughts of hope than thoughts of regret and acceptance of a death that hadn't happened.

Emmet released him causing Jacob to waver slightly, "Why?"

It was a simple question to answer but Jacob had no why other than he needed to do it. He shrugged and walked over to the vampire who'd been forgotten on the floor. Edward blinked slowly; Jacob knew he was too weak to bite. He bit his own skin, unable to ignore the low growl Jasper made. It made his anxious but he continued anyways. The all seemed to understand except for Bella. She was begging them to let her do it, as if it would support the fact that she was utterly dedicated to Edward. Other than that, there was no reason for her to do it. Jacob could heal faster and they had little time to hunt for an animal to fed Edward. He needed fresh blood and only Jacob could give him that.

He lowered his bleeding wrist towards Edward's mouth, using his other arm to hold Edward's head up. Edward looked up at him, some part of Jacob wanted to explain endlessly why but he knew Edward knew why. He'd heard every single one of their thoughts, there was no way for him not to be able to know why. He lowered his wrist against Edward's lips, he refused the blood at first but later gave in. It was strange, to feel Edward sucking at his skin. He could feel the cold tongue press lightly against his skin then pull away as it swallowed only for it to apply pressure again. He could feel the blood exiting his body and wondered if Edward could feel it slowly healing him. There was something so intimate about having your blood drunk by a vampire that he couldn't explain. He felt naked in front of everyone watching, though that could just be that lack of blood. A cold hand reached up to hold Jacob's wrist, he turned to look at it. Edward had placed his hand lightly to stop Jacob from shaking. It felt like cool wind pressed against his skin rather than a vampire's fingers. They were smooth, Jacob had always thought of them as rough. He figured they got that way when irritated. Edward managed to sit up some; Jacob's head began to hurt. His vision blurred slightly, he looked down at Edward's eyes met his. The vampire seemed sad, apologetic almost. All Jacob wanted to do was smirk then walk away laughing as if saving Edward was something to be cocky about. It wasn't. Sam and the others would kill him. He broke the treaty, not that vampires didn't do that daily since Bella, broke into the Cullen's house, the window was broken open so it was more like an open door, and fed a vampire his blood, which yeah there was no real excuse for that.

Edward's color returned to him, well as much color as he had before. Jacob let his eyes flicker down to the wounds he'd forbidden himself to look at when he first saw Edward on the ground. They were completely healed, minus the blood, everything was good. He felt his head fall back and then he was looking at the ceiling. Red, yellow and black smudges filled his vision making. He preferred the blurriness if he had to be honest. His body felt heavy, and the mouth at his wrist was gone. Jacob wondered what his last thought would be before he went out; he could feel it creeping up on him. Edward's face filled his vision, he could tell only because the smell of his own blood was prominent on the face. It made him think of that movie, being in this position. The one with that guy from those Disney movies about singing and dancing in school, you know the crappy ones which would be revised to create Glee. Glee would not be his last thought. What was it the trailer said? Oh yeah. 'You want to know the last thing I saw before I blacked out? It was you' Correction, that was Dear John. He looked up at the vampire trying to speak to him, Jacob's hearing was clearly bad. He decided then blacking out to Edward wouldn't be that bad, it was waking up to Sam that would hurt. With that, he finally aloud the black to cover his vision.


	2. Liar, lie

I meant Blood Loss to be a one-shot but since you guys want more, here you go.

_Oh please, don't cry you liar  
Oh please, don't cry you liar  
And you lean in for your last kiss,  
Who in this world can ask me to resist?  
Your hands cold as they find my neck,  
Oh this love I have found, I detest_

Jacob leaned against the window, watching the road for cars to pass by. His eyes wondered down to his wrist, two small, circular puncture marks could be seen. There was a knock at his door, Jacob turned to see his father rolling in.

"Is there something wrong with Bella?" he asked innocently. Jacob knew Sam had opened his big mouth. He turned to look back at the road.

"I imprinted on Edward Cullen." The words tasted bitter as he spoke them but his chest fluttered. He looked back at his father, who seemed to be determining what he wanted to say next. His dad began nodding and looked up at him.

"He knows this, Edward?" Jacob nodded. There was no emotion on his father's face. He was thinking, confused. "So what's the problem?" Jacob was taken a back. He hadn't expected his father to be so accepting of it all. Sam had spent hours yelling at him for imprinting and giving Edward blood, even though they all knew Jacob had no real choice in the matter.

"I gave him my blood," his father shifted sides in his chair, "he was dying."

"You're not dead," his dad rolled closer, "So why are you here, if you want to be there?"

"Bella." It was the only reason Jacob was forced to go back home after waking up at the Cullen house. Edward hadn't mentioned the imprint so Jacob assumed that they would discuss it later. Only later was filled with Bella kissing Edward and Sam yelling. Bella didn't know about the imprint. As far as Jacob was concerned no one but Sam, Edward, and now his father, knew about the imprint. He wanted to keep it that way but deep down he wanted everyone to know. Secrets never stay hidden right?

"She'll find out sooner or later, staying away only makes your situation worse." It was true, Jacob felt sick being far away without Edward's opinion on the imprint. It was like saying you loved someone and being interrupted before the other person said it back or stuttered. Only Jacob wasn't in love. No he wasn't. His father smiled at him before pointing his head towards the door. Jacob nodded and hugged him before walking out to his bike. It was misting, he figured the Cullens house would have rain. But he didn't want to take his jacket, so he got on and started riding out towards the vampires.

When he arrived the sky had started to pour out rain over him. He parked his bike and make sure that no other heartbeat could be heard coming from inside the house. He knocked on the door, drenched and cold. When the door opened, Edward was standing on the other side. He opened his mouth to speak then stepped aside for Jacob to step in. As he entered the door, Alice popped her head into the hall way. She saw him for a second before running up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. She didn't smell too bad, so Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist to return the hug. Her cool hands touched the warmth of his neck as they parted. She was sad. It wasn't so much of a question as a fact.

"I'm sorry about Sam, Carlisle tried talking to him," she was playing with her hands.

"I'm used to it." Jacob looked towards Edward. He hadn't moved since the door was closed and his gaze was glued to the ground. Jacob smiled lightly at Alice, she wrapped her small fingers around the crook of his arm and led him towards the living room. Carlisle stood watching the fire, Esme was next to him rubbing his shoulder. To their left, Rosalie was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed. Emmet sat next to her staring down at his hands. Jasper stood as far away as possible. Jacob stepped in attempting to control his racing heartbeat. Outside lightning struck, followed by rolling thunder he turned his head to look out the glass walls.

"Jacob," he turned his head slowly towards Carlisle. He was holding out a drink to him Jacob just shook his head. Edward came up behind him and walked over to the coffee table. He leaned over and picked up something Jacob hadn't noticed earlier. He hadn't noticed the table either but that was beside the point. When Edward stayed put, Jacob turned his gaze to Carlisle.

"Given the circumstances," he began, Rosalie scoffed and sat up quickly. Jacob bit his tongue. Nothing good ever came from a sentence like that.

"That's how you're going to tell him?" She rolled her eyes, "He's a big boy just tell him the truth." She walked around the couch and strutted to the kitchen. Jacob looked at them, he was tired of being quiet.

"Whatever you want to tell me, it has to be from him," he tilted his head towards Edward who finally turned around, "Given the circumstances." Carlisle's head twitched side ways at that one, "It is the least he could do."

Edward looked at Carlisle then back towards Jacob. He was pissed, it was expected. Jacob was pissed too. How could he not be? Edward could walk away and be fine, it was Jacob that would feel the pain, the anxiety, the loss. Edward would go on feeling nothing, like all other vampires and leave Jacob like a broken toy.

"I'm marrying Bella." Jacob winced. Alice stood up, playing her innocence very well, if it were any other family he would have believed she'd had no idea. Jacob wanted to say something. Tell Edward he could go fuck himself. Set up pretense of not caring, something. But it was useless. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure why he'd come in the first place.

"Sam explained to us the effects," Carlisle paused. Jacob held up a hand and backed away. "You have to understand, we don't want you to be hurt so." Jacob twitched and managed to move his eyes to look Carlisle. He understood perfectly. He didn't need to be treated like an infant. Nothing anyone said or did would make the situation better, so there was no point in sugar coating anything. He took one last glance around the room before running towards the door. He opened it and ran stopping at his bike. He turned back, thankful to the rain for hiding his tears. His chest felt constricted and he couldn't swallow without crying. He got on the bike, tears blurring his vision. The door burst open, and Edward ran halfway to him.

"What did you think would happen?" Jacob tried not to look at him, "Did you think I would leave her f-for you?" Jacob shook his head and looked up at Edward, the vampire's hair was soaked and plastered to his face. He paced back and forth, just as confused and hurt as Jacob.

"I made a promise to her," he stopped pacing and moved closer to Jacob, "I can't leave her, not again." Jacob tried to gulp down his tears but it hurt too much. He gasped for air and kept his eyes glued down to the bike's speedometer. His hands were shaking and no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't move. Edward stepped up closer to him and Jacob forced himself to look at the vampire.

"I'm sorry," cool hands touched Jacob's neck, "I am so sorry Jacob." The wolf closed his eyes, stifling his cries. He just wanted to pretend none of it was real. That is was all just a dream. But Edward's hands kept him grounded there, he knew it was happening and nothing he could do would change it. And it hurt so much. He needed it to go way, or at least for Edward to hate him. To kick him, punch, anything. Anything but this.

"I never meant to hurt you," Edward pressed his lips lightly against Jacob's. The wolf opened his eyes and stared at him. Edward pulled away. It was wrong of him to kiss him like that, after rejecting him. But it felt right and he couldn't leave. Not with Jacob looking at him like that. He leaned in again and pressed his lips against the teen's. Jacob hand gripped Edward's neck holding him as their lips fumbled against each other. Edward forced himself to push the wolf back.

"That was goodbye." Jacob looked up at the house, Edward disappeared behind the door. Jacob turned his bike on and drove off, not seeing the road, just the vampire.


	3. Sing Me To Sleep

A/N: Hey guys. So I posted up a ch3 then realized that I hadn't written a ch/3 for this story. Like at all and yeah that's why it was confusing, it wasn't meant for you to read. I've stalled this long enough cause I can't think about what to type. So I stole from Snow White and the Huntsman. Don't judge me!

_Sing me to sleep_

_And then leave me alone  
don't try to wake me in the morning  
'Cause I will be gone  
don't feel bad for me, I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart, I will feel so glad to go_

_Sing me to sleep, Sing me to sleep  
I don't want to wake up on my own anymore  
_

Jacob ran his hands through the sand. They'd received the wedding invitation two weeks ago but he still couldn't believe it was happening. His brain had trouble processing the fact that Edward was going to go through with it. He'd had this lingering thought that the vampire would feel the pain through the bond and call the wedding a quits. But he didn't. Jacob figured they were probably nearing the 'I do's' and he knew the second they were confirmed husband and wife, he'd feel the rush of pain. Jacob decided he would go out to the shore for the ceremony. At first, Sam had disapproved of it, what with the rogue who attacked Edward still running around, but his father convinced him otherwise. He'd left the house and walked down entirely unprepared for the pain. Supposedly the first week was the worst and then your body just got numb and started falling apart after that. He hoped the falling apart was an exaggeration and that he could remain strong for his father but he knew it wouldn't be that simple. It never was. The worst part was that he knew what he was missing. He knew what it felt like to have Edward's lips pressed against his own. To feel that icy cold skin on his neck, to be close enough. It wasn't fair. He could have gone on not caring without that. Without the constant, painful reminder of what he could have had. He pressed the palm of his hands against his forehead, blinking away the blurriness in his eyes. He wanted Edward there, next to him. He needed the vampire in the same way Edward had needed him before. And while Jacob wasn't lying on the floor bleeding, he was dying on the inside. His brain focused on the only thing that mattered now, Edward.

He remembered trying to explain the bond to Bella. _"It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see them, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. They do. And nothing matters more than them. And you would do anything for them, be anything for them… You become whatever they need you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."_ He wanted to blame Edward for the way he felt but he couldn't bring himself to. And for Edward, he made an excuse to Bella so he wouldn't be at the wedding. For Edward he stayed away, never visiting or calling or patrolling near the border. He made sure Sam set him up patrolling somewhere else, so Edward wouldn't have to choose between them, even Jacob wanted him to. He wished desperately that Edward didn't reciprocate his feelings because then he could lie to himself about it and go on being just a friend. He dropped his hands between his legs, considering going into the water when the time came, secretly hoping it would help him cope with the pain.

In the distance he heard twigs snapping and he turned around, his heart racing. He prepared himself to fight, knowing Edward would never leave Bella at the altar; it had to be the rogue. But the nuptials were due any minute and his body would be unable to resist or attack a vampire. He backed away towards the water considering swimming closer to home, where the others could help fight off the leech. His muscles tensed as the strange smell grew closer. Then, out of nowhere, a crow flew out aimed straight at him. It's wings smacked his head but he managed to dodge it's beak and claws. It stopped to sit on the log to his right before cawing at him. He growled deep in his throat but the bird seemed unfazed and continued to caw, fluttering it's wings against the bark. He stood and attempted to shoo it away but it refused to go. He looked around him for something to hit it with, not willing to risk getting bitten for nothing. He spotted a rock from the corner of his eye reached down to grab it, taking his eyes off the bird for a second. When he looked back at the bark, it was gone. His eye brows furrowed, he hadn't heard it fly away and there was no sign of it anywhere. He thought for a second he was hallucinating but the hit to his head was real. He shook off the strange feeling crawling up his back and turned back to look at the water. It was beyond still, and everything was quiet. He could hear his own heartbeat in the silence. Suddenly, scruff noises were made from somewhere to his left. He didn't tense, however, because a familiar scent was brought to him as the wind breezed towards his face. He stared unable to believe the sight before him. Edward was standing, in his disheveled tux. He smiled and in a breeze they were standing face to face. Jacob waited for the vampire to speak, questioning whether or not he was hallucinating. Edward put his hands against Jacob's neck and pressed their lips together. Jacob kissed him back, pulling away needing one question answered.

"The wedding," Edward shook his head on Jacob's shoulder before moving away.

"I couldn't do it," Jacob smiled and leaned forward capturing Edward's lips with his own, the vampire pulled away to speak "Not without killing you first." Jacob's body tensed as a pain rippled down his spine. He pushed himself away but only managed five steps before falling down into the sand. His body shook feeling as though his flesh was burning right of his bones. He was rolled onto his back by the vampire and managed to make eye contact, asking why repeatedly in his thoughts. The vampire seemed unable to hear or feel his pain. In fact Edward seemed just fine. And it occurred to him that Edward would not have made it past the wolves without one of them howling a warning towards Jacob. His breathing became uneven as he attempted to suck air into his lungs. It wasn't Edward. It's shaped changed, turning into a more female shaped character.

"Shape shifting, poison-lipped vampire," she smiled down at him, "Wonderful isn't it?" She giggled, as Jacob's breathing became a quiet wheezing. "I wanted Edward but his family got home before I could finish him off. When I saw you two, well I knew he had an extra soft spot." She ran her nails slowly down his neck to his chest. "And your blood, well it's perfect for me." Jacob mentally twitched away from her, but eyes were getting heavy and the world blurring. "Just be thankful I killed you before he said 'I do'." Her voiced echoed in his brain, he felt pressure against his shoulder but whether or not it would have caused him pain, he didn't know. The rest of his body hurt too much, and there was salvation in the dark. He didn't want to give in, but his body refused to let him fight, refused to heal itself. And so he let his eyes close, his body relaxing as he shuddered out his last breath, Edward as his last thought.

* * *

The pain rolled through him, spreading faster than a blood infection. His vision blurred and hands began to shake. A crushing pain filled his chest and he felt like he was unable to breathe, despite it not being a requisite for his living in the first place. He fell to ground, unable to put his hands out to catch himself. Bella fell to her knees next to him, panting. She called to him, but he couldn't look at her. His head was somewhere else, with someone else. He tried to breathe but couldn't. He closed his eyes, opening them again in pain. Carlisle was next to him asking questions but he couldn't speak. He forced himself up onto his hands, managing to look up at Bella's tear stained face. Alice was next to her, comforting her. Thoughts were flying all around him he could barely hear his own. His hands caved under him and arms were wrapped around him, pulling him up. Something stabbed into his side and yelled, pulling his shoulder back. He opened his eyes and looked at his body, he was unharmed. There was nothing there, but it burned. His skin grew hot and his body quivered.

"Edward!" Bella cried for him. She tripped and fell to her knees trying to catch up to him. Hid head thrusted backwards as his midsection erupted with pain. He couldn't hold back the screams which poured out of him. He was put down on a table and Carlisle began tearing his shirt off. He felt the cold hands fumble over his body looking for a wound where there was none. Edward wished he could communicate to them that Jacob was the one injured, but he couldn't open his mouth without screaming. His body fought to regain its composure, if only to go and rescue the wolf. He tried to force himself to sit up but Carlisle ordered the others to hold him down.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella whimpered. Carlisle shook his head, several thoughts as he tried to spin ideas off in his head, never reaching the right one.

Edward's vision blurred and a choking, gagging sensation filled his throat. He leaned over, Esme's grip on his side slipping, and threw up. He managed to focus his eyes well enough to know it was blood. He was puking blood.

"He's sick! You need to get him to hospital! Look his chest isn't moving!" Bella's father yelled. Edward managed to shake his head no. He needed to get to Jacob. He needed to get there before the wolf died, before whatever it was that hurt him got away.

"I'm a doctor!" Carlisle yelled, loosing his composure for the first time in Edward's vampire life. He could hear Bella's sobs from the corner and thought only of when he was injured. It was all she was capable of doing, no matter how much she volunteered to give blood; he knew she could never really do it. She was traumatized from her first bite. Jacob had been strong enough to give him more than enough blood without panicking or allowing his heartbeat to change pace. And now that Jacob needed him, Edward wasn't there.

"He's going to die because you won't take him to the hospital!" Bella's father yelled frustrated. He was scared and worried for Edward and his daughter. He felt nails dig into his skin and tear downwards, his muscles tensed as yet another blood curling scream was forced out of his mouth. He looked down at his legs, somehow expecting to look past his pants and see that he wasn't injured. Carlisle lifted up his pant leg slightly, and then Bella was screaming again.

"What the fuck?" It was Bella's father but Edward couldn't care enough to listen to any of them anymore. The scent of blood filled his nose and he rested his head back with his eyes shut hoping he could somehow tell Jacob to hold on. And beg the wolf to listen to nothing but his voice and to hold on until they could get there. His chest cringed and he whimpered uncontrollably. Bella was at his side, suddenly, her hands pawing at his face.

"Edward, please don't leave me," a tear fell onto his face and he twitched away from how cold it felt on his skin, "Please I need you." Alice tore her away, Bella violently protesting and dropping things all over the place. He could hear the shattering plates and silverware clattering as it hit the floor.

"We need to get everyone out," Emmet whispered to Bella's father before the two began to gather up everyone.

Edward shut his eyes tighter, forcing himself to push pass the pain and noise and thoughts. He focused only on the last image he had left of the wolf. Of those lips he'd kissed, the pain in his chest grew. He could see the wolf, lying helplessly in the sand. Someone on top on him, smiling as they cut into Jacob's midsection. Blood pooling in the sand, staining it a dark red. The pain in Edward's abdomen grew substantially. It hit him suddenly, that there was no heartbeat. Nothing and Jacob's eyes were open, lifeless orbs of brown.

'_This is what happens when you chose to care for no one but yourself.'_ A voice spat at him. His body shivered. The image slowly disappeared from his mind, the pain vanishing with it. He opened his eyes, Bella was sobbing with her head buried in her hands. Alice held her, not yet noticing that Edward was no longer lying down. He looked over at Esme, who was at the doorway, on hand on her forehead. Carlisle walked out, pausing when he looked at Edward. Their eyes met for a second, Edward knew what he wanted to ask but his mouth couldn't move and then his chest constricted. It felt like a hand was inserted upwards through his abdomen, grabbing his heart and tearing it out. His body went numb and he fell to the ground. Alice's head snapped up at the noise. They ran over to him, but Edward couldn't move. His body was frozen, a emotionless corpse on the ground. Carlisle shook him but Edward could only blink. He was certain someone was screaming, probably Bella, but he couldn't hear them. He saw only brief images of their faces before he closed his eyes, unwilling to see anymore.


End file.
